


Love Wins

by okemmelie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, yes this is a joke no it isnt yes it is, yes this is about episode 18 despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: After many, many years, Castiel finally confesses his true feelings
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have not watched supernatural since 2016, but after this episode i thought i'd return to my roots

“Dean,” Castiel said with tears in his eyes. “I want you to know something. I love you.”

Dean smiled at his friend. “I love you too, bro.”

Cass shook his head. “Let me rephrase that: I’m unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you.”

Now Dean was crying, although his tears came from another place. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m homophobic. Outta my way, gay boy.” Dean pushed Castiel into super mega hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is undoubtedly the worst thing i've ever written but thank you for reading! :')


End file.
